Loopy
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: When Bones breaks her leg, Booth learns that morphine makes her say very strange things. Cute and fluffy with a side of witty Angela.


Loopy

AN; I had to write this. My muse hit me so hard I thought it was a carjacking rather than inspiration.

Booth was a pacer when things went wrong. He had been at the new crime scene with Bones and she had tripped on a duffel bag {who's owner he wanted to yell at though it wasn't his fault} and fallen on her leg in a way no leg should bend. Here the doctors had told him that the break was bad and she was having a pin put in surgically. He knew she was fine, but he gets worried still. Angela knew Bones was fine too, opting to use her energy to bemusedly watch a Special Agent reduced to fidgeting. Eventually they were visited by a nurse who said she was fine, but that visitors were limited to family. Luckily Angela smoothly lied that they were her cousins, before Booth lost his already wearing thin cool. Angela excused herself to the ladies room and Booth knew she was giving him a bit of time to cool down.

She looked exhausted. She stirred and awoke, her eyes slightly droopy and confused.

"Hello. What's going on?"

'You broke your leg. They put a pin in."

"How big is the pin? " Her voice had a weird tilted slur and he realized she still was doped up on anesthesia and pain pills.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"I won't set off airport detectors will I?

"You can explain to them or carry a paper."

"When do I carry papers?"

"When you go to airports."

"Cuz I've got a pin in my leg?"

'Yes." Is she truly confused? Bones doesn't get confused.

"How big is the pin?" Oh this is rich. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, best seller author and girl genius is loopy. Loopy for Christ sake!

"My leg hurts.'

Angela popped in "That's what happens when legs break sweetie."

"I broke my leg."

"Yeah." Angela looked surprised.

"How big is the pin?"

Booth just started cracking up.

"Booth! The matter with you?" Scowled Angela

'She has asked three times how big the pin is!"

"I did?"

"I think she's loopy."

'Me too Ange. The doctor's gave her morphine."

'You must admit that it's kinda ironic." Angela laughed.

'Why?"

"Every time we go drinking, she gets drunk and falls asleep! I've heard of the angry drunk and the funny one. She gets buzzed, skips tipsy and falls asleep. They give her morphine and she turns into a comedienne.'

"I don't drink with Bones.'

"It's just weird. Painkillers are to her as pink margaritas are to me. It's so backwards."

"Hey babe. How's the patient?" Surfaced Hodgkin's.

"Well bug man, she's loopy. I thought we agreed on not using pet names?"

Hodgins rolled his eyes, pecking Ange quickly. 'She's loopy? So not a Dr. Brennan move."

"Did they give her a lot?" Ange asked.

"Mrs. Brennan is lucky to have so many caring cousins that don't look like her."

"Hey Doc." Said Ange.

"I am starting to think this is a hard to follow conversation. With all the people popping in."

'Shut up bug man. How much morphine did you pump in my squint?"

"You're squint?" called the artist and dirt studier in unison.

"She has the typical dosage. Her reaction was strong. We think it's because she has slightly elated sodium."

"Sodium chloride is table salt. They put chlorine in pools." Stated Brennan.

'At least these loopy statements are facts." Rationalized Ange.

'Her surgery was a success. We are keeping her two days to recover."

"Well let's work shifts." Suggested Hodgins.

"I need coffee." Sighed Booth.

"Yeah stud. Need to refill so you can take care of _your squint."_

"Bye Ange."

"There is sodium in toothpaste.' Slurred Brennan.

"There is Sweetie." Ange laughed.

"How big is the pin?"

"Oh boy. She asked Booth and me that twice each."

"Ok. You want me to go ask Babe?"

" You are such a sweetie. I could kiss you but being cousins and all…'

'You will be the death of me woman." He laughed.

After Booth got some coffee he went back to her room.

'So Angela, any more funny quotes we can tease her with?"

"Well, dolphins are pretty and she has never had a three some."

"I figure since her mom loved dolphins and she's a tad of a prude those aren't weird statements.'

" She said it in one statement."

"You mean like 'Dolphins are pretty and I've never had a threesome.'"

"Uh huh."

" So not bones talk."

"Can you believe it? All this nonsense from your squint?"

"I will never live that down, will I?"

" Nope hon."

"I figured as much."

"Well I need to go somewhere where Hodgins and I aren't cousins.'

"Wow thanks for sharing."

"I wasn't implying anything. I guess having a blue eyed stacked squint in near by puts strange thoughts in your head."

'Pervert.'

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Watch out for her."

She was asleep and without anyone there he had to admit she looked real cute. She stirred groggily.

"My leg hurts."

"I'll ask the doc."

He walked in search a little too urgently for a partner.

"Hello. My…"

"Cousin? I won't tell. Happens all the time. I'm doing rounds."

"She says her leg hurts."

"We can't give her morphine. She is reacting pretty strongly."

"Oh. Okay."

"No I am. Go take care of your _cousin."_

_He went back. He felt bad, but he couldn't force them to give her pain pills. She was back asleep lightly. He stroked the ends of her hair absent mindedly._

'_My dad used to do that when I got sick."_

_He smiled. Loopy or not this was gold to hear of her family._

"_My mom liked to buy us ice cream. When Russ got dumped by his girlfriend we got ice cream. When I got my wisdom teeth out I got ice cream. We always had 5 flavors minimum in the fridge."_

_He could see her eating ice cream somewhere as a young girl._

"_What flavor did you like Bones?"_

"_I always got the same two flavors. I got cookie dough and sherbet. Until I was 9 I mixed them together."_

"_Wow. Interesting flavor combo."_

"_After I found Mom in Limbo I got some. I didn't mix them."_

_His heart broke for her. " Tastes like childhood."_

_He realized that he was still petting her hair. She was dopey and wouldn't remember telling him this, but it meant something. She drifted asleep, on morphine or ultra logical, his squint._

_AN: Fluff and Bone's talking about her mum. Was it liked? That's code for review._


End file.
